hello my name is
by kushinapepper
Summary: I was always a best skilled they called me gunslinger girl but now since im not with inuyasha and being a ally to sesshomaru it's the hello my name is all over again but im falling hard for the taiyoukai of the west is it true love? sessXkags
1. chapter 1

Hi my name is kagome higurashi they call me gun slinger girl.

When i was 12 years old my family were killed by robbers but i killed them and these people came to get me.

They said that since i killed the 4 of those men i can be good with handling guns.

There i met my leader/the person i learned to call brother joel.

I was one of the top girls of the girls in the organization.

I spent most of my tim trainging in different weapons and i found i had miko powers and demon powers so i trained.

I became the most dangerous one out of all of the other girls.

I was now 15 and went in the well house with my guns, amo ,and weapons on my back and some food.

I jumped in because i practiced my training there.

When i hopped out the well i was ib a different area. I took my time to strap my guns in and out side my clothing.

I had army pants with a black shirt, my black ninja shoes and a baseball cap that hid my girly my black and blue hair in a braid.

I felt a pulse from a tree i scanned it there i swa was a boy with white/silver dog ears. I touched his ears and thats when my journey began by touching his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a nice cool day I manged to keep my secret hidden about my weapons and gender.

But not all secrets last for ever at least that not the gender part.

The group now knows that im a female.

But there is 1 thing they dont know is that i have a whole bunch of weapons.

I stopped loving inuyasha and moved on now i have a new crush sesshomaru.

I was traingong when i heard Inuyasha big mouth say,

,''kaaaaggggooommmeee give me the shikon no tama so i can bring kikyo back to life.''

,''No inuyasha dont you mean kikiho, and whats make you think i would give you the jewl that is under mt protection huh?''

,''Because i will do this .''

Inuyasha charged at me but i buoght my clawed hand to stop him from hitting me.

,''Now,Now,Now inuyasha if i was you i would lay of.''

,''You cant hurt a fly.''

,''But i justed blocked you attack .''

,''Im leaving good bye,if you come looking for me so god help your soul.''

,''feh!''

With that i took off into the woods i made camp and put a barrier up and let the shikon no tama obsorb in my skin.

I went to go hunt for food, i came back with a boar,lettus and some edible flowers.

I took my season out my big yellow pouch and sprinkled it on the boar,and cooked it.

Then i had grabbed some ranch and put it on my edible flowers and lettus and had some left over so i put it in a container.

Then out of no where rin popped out the bushes she was crying.

I came up to her and gave her the rest of the food i had packed away.

I put her on my sleeping bag and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up when the sun light hit my face.

I looked a t ayoung rin who was still sleeping.

I decided to go get something to eat.

I found some chiken eggs and i caught a wild rabbit.

I came to my camp and still found rin sleeping.

I made a fire and put my pan on the fire and cracked the eggs over it and they were cooking.

Then i cleaned the rabbit and fried the sking to make rabbit/bacon(hehe)

I finished that and served two plates and grabbed some juice out my pouch.

Rin woke up at the sounds of me rumbling threrw my bag i served her and we ate and talked.

I felt a a stong aura and there came sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin squealed and latached onto sesshomaru's leg.

He stared at me in confusion.

,''What were you doing with this sesshomaru's ward miko?''

,''Thats none of your concern if your going to talk to me that way.!''

Sesshomaru tried to hit me but i held a gun to his head.

He was baffled that a human miko no less had a unknown weapon in her hand this just angered him more.

,''I will remove my weapon from your head if you will call me by my name,ok?

,''Ok.''

I stepped back from him my attire was caked with blood from the rabbit i caught earlier.

,''If you dont mind rin would like to come take a bath with me?

,''YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!''

,''Is that alright sesshomaru?''

nod

I grabbed my bottles and other things needed to take my bath me and rin gott to the hot springsand unpacked we we had a little visitor.


End file.
